The Beginning
by pinkwasteland
Summary: A collection of short, romantic Yuurram drabbles in progress. ( Image not mine, belongs to nysd3n on tumblr )
1. Author's Introduction

Hello! This is a collection of small drabbles and works in progress. All Yuuram; fluff and a sprinkle of smut.

I am very scatter brained and cannot focus on just one thing, so I figured I'd work on them all at once! Admittedly, I will probably not finish everything I post here, but I will try to keep up with some of the more promising ones.

Everything here is unfinished, some not even edited at all. Most is just small snippets I imagine in my head and some is a part to a bigger story. A lot of these works were originally posted to pink-wasteland dot tumblr dot com but I think this might be a better place for them.

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Destruction

**A/N: This one's super supratic. I apologize in advance. This one I will most likely come back to.**

 **Incomplete Smut**

Yuuri had always considered himself a nice person, one who believed in justice and helping others. All his policies were strictly anti- war and non violent. He could never imagine plunging his country into needless battle never mind harming any one person. He had a soft heart, he couldn't bare destruction.

Except in one case.

He watched his golden haired fiancee with a greedy eye these days. He fantasied of ways to bruise and mark that flawless, pale skin. Wondered what noises he would make if Yuuri pulled his hair and bit into his throat. Pictured his flushed face _begging_ him to mercy.

Just the idea made him dizzy. He never felt an aggression like this. Not even playing baseball, even in his most serious moment as Maou, he usually blacked out and transformed before he felt the full force of his anger. But this was different somehow. It was like a thirst for Wolfram. A game he felt he needed to play. A game he needed to win. He thought tirelessly of the perfect fantasy. Almost all started with him pushing Wolfram against a wall, pulling his arms over his blonde head. He could never dream up an ending. Probably because he never wanted an ending. He wanted to take Wolfram down and claim him as his own forever.

Yuuri never thought he would develop such a.. taste for rough love. In his dreams, he always had pictured a sweet romantic scene.

But he couldn't fight the mischievous aggression that prickled inside his belly. The feeling was possessive, jealous. He just wanted to dominate Wolfram's every sense. Press every inch of his skin against his own until Wolfram could feel, see, smell and taste nothing but Yuuri. Yuuri wanted to experience all Wolfram had to offer, every gasp, cry, moan; every emotion that went through him Yuuri wanted to feel too. It was a selfish craving.

He wondered if maybe his perverted brother had corrupted him too much. Maybe this feeling steamed from a darker unresolved side of him. What would his perfect prince have to say about Yuuri's unseemly delusions? A tiny voice inside him whispered that maybe his pretty fiancee would be more accepting than he was inclined to believe.

He very much wanted to find out.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He was reminded of the games his male classmates had taken to playing before and after school. They all involved rocks and held a similar premise, hit the specified object; usually a car or a puppy; with a stone. The more hits, the more points. Although Yuuri doubted they kept an official score. The game had always made Yuuri sad and uncomfortable, even disappointed in himself because he could not save them. How could someone hurt an innocent puppy?

He was starting to understand, as he started at the blonde vision in front of him.

Yuuri watched the shimmering blonde's rosey lips part to speak his name. He could almost see a hint of pink tongue behind the pout. Words did not phase the Maou, the were of no concern to him right now. In fact, one of his favorite thing to do these days was ignore Wolfram and blatantly stare at him instead, it infuriated the little prince and made him even more delightful to watch.

Although, he was probably the only one with that opinion..

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The furrow in his brow, they way those gorgeous eyebrows knit together in his frustration. The way his mouth trembled and tongue flicked out, wetting the reddening lips. But it was that look of inviting surrender in his eye that really set Yuuri aflame. Just the idea of having Wolf want to be his, _giving in_ to Yuuri to do anything he pleased to his body, set him off. He watched as Wolf shook in anticipation, need, frustration; unreserved moans and whimpers echoing through the chamber. Yuuri nipped at his neck, tasting him while his hand kept at their work. Wolfram moaned louder, a helpless groan of a desperate man.

"Yuuri… _please!"_

Yuuri wanted to give Wolfram what he desired, but he also wanted to keep biting and torturing him. His hand worked a steady rhythm. He pressed his torso against the blonde, pining him to the wall. Not that Wolfram had any thoughts of leaving.

Yuuri leaned in to nip at the pale skin again, licking his way to Wolf's earlobe, which he bit before whispering in barley a breath, "What is it, Wolf?"

The question seemed to drive the beautiful prince even madder, his breaths becoming even more heavy and husky. " _Please,_ Yuuri." His green eyes locked on black ones, and the fire Yuuri saw there shook him to his core and almost broke his concentration.

 _"_ _I need to feel you."_

Yuuri could no longer stand the burning heat inside him. He need to feel him too.

"Take _these_ off." Yuuri pulled at the frustratingly complicated soldiers uniform Wolfram wore; gesturing for him to strip himself as Yuuri made quick work of his own jacket's buttons.

Yuuri felt his pants hit the cold stone, leaving him in the the tiny scrap of fabric masquerading as proper underwear. Wolfram was still working on the intricate jacket, his murky green eyes fixated on Yuuri's almost nude body. His gaze flicked up to Yuuri's reciprocated hungry stare. The young maou couldn't take it any more. In a single movement he pulled the thick fabric apart, sending buttons bouncing off the rock floor. Without breaking his eye contact, he watched Wolfram's jaw drop as he did the same with the blonde's pants, pushing them to the ground. He smirked, leaning in to meet his lips, savoring the taste. Their bare skin pressed together and Yuuri let out a growl from somewhere deep in his throat. He was so _warm._ Yuuri just wanted to get himself lost and bury himself in the coals of the fire that was Wolfram.

Yuuri moved his hand back to grip Wolfram's now unclothed manhood. His fingers wrapped around his shaft, pulling gently at his head; making Wolfram's eyes flutter behind his eyelids. Wolfram's shameless cries rang through the bedroom and Yuuri was even more convinced Wolfram was the little Vienna choir boy he always thought of him as. He could not believe this beautiful person was crying out for _him,_ staring at _him_ , begging _him_! Demon, yeah right, Wolfram was a lost angel sent to save the demon king.


	3. Wolfram's Patience ( a small thought )

What was this? this feeling that made his heart flutter it seemed to lift from his chest in a way that made his head dizzy and his nerves tremble. It consumed him, this uneasy confusing pleasure he was trying to suppress. He had never felt anything like this before, the feeling was unlike anything he had ever experienced, the closest thing he could come to comparing it too was the flicker of adrenaline during a fight, the glint of knowledge that he could die, this was his life he took into his own hands, his own fire he risked extinguishing.

He hadn't even realized how much he had closed himself off to everyone around him until Yuuri came along. Yuuri had unknowingly slipped right past his defense with a smile on his face; and Wolfram could do nothing but watch himself crumble in front of this boy who paid him no mind. Wolfram had retaliation planned for every occasion, but could have never planned for someone like this. He had never met anyone like Yuuri before.

For the first time in a very long time time; what had seemed like a painfully grueling long time, personally; there was passion again. That fire he was so worried had left his bones due to neglect was rekindled and it gave him hope. Hope, something he hadn't felt privileged enough to feel since childhood. It was like a light turned on, just one light that managed to brighten the whole dingy room. It felt like breathing again, breathing easy and thankfully, happily. Happy; another enviable emotion that bubbled out of him tempestuously throughout his day, but especially when the young Maou was around. Wolfram even caught himself watching the double black's admittedly less than graceful movements with flushed cheeks. Sometimes he just had to avoid eye contact with that man.

He could hardly believe it, that this frivolous infatuation was happening to him. He had watched his mother fall in 'love' more times than he could count, and he had nothing on what Conrart and Gwendal had seen. He swore to himself he would never fall in love, never give himself to another. Considered it dumb and frankly, dangerous for a solider and a (former) prince. Plus, he couldn't be waltzing around falling for every suitor who walked through the door, people already considered him a sexual deviant based solely on his looks; imagine what they would say if he really was a flirt! The rumors would be unbearable. Not that they weren't already, perhaps debatably even worse than he imagined. The way his own chambermaids dare talk about his "unfortunate engagement" and how Yuuri must be getting tired of the hopeless puppy dog following him around with a selfish ploy to destroy any prospective relations the Maou might have. They were right; of course making sure Yuuri never duped his way into another accidental wedding proposal, (Or worse! He could only imagine what Yuuri could get himself into unsupervised.) ; he did just genuinely enjoy following the hapless double black around, like a puppy dog. He felt ashamed at times, but some days Yuuri made him feel like his effort was not all a waste. It was as if he enjoyed bringing the moody prince along everywhere. Some days it was Yuuri dragging him places and insistent on doing things together. Those little moments is what gave him hope. Hope to keep waiting, to keep pursuing, to keep the fantasy that maybe, one day, Yuuri might want him too.

There were more doubts these days, of course. I mean, how many years was a man supposed to sit around and wait? He had never been one for patience.


	4. The Maou's Conditions

Wolfram couldn't remember when this game of pretend started, but he was disappointed in himself for letting it go on this long. This notion that Yuuri could sneaky lure the blonde into doing whatever he wanted during the night, then abruptly claim ignorance the next morning, was absurd. And Wolfram, frankly, was tired of pretending. Tired of following his king's conditions. He wanted the real thing.

He had a plan, but he wasn't quite sure if it would work.

Yuuri had taken to red wine right after his 18th birthday, and had promptly taken to indulging with Wolfram soon after. At first, Wolfram had been ecstatic, so overwhelmed with happiness that for the first week he hadn't even questioned Yuuri during the day, but had instead walked around like nothing had changed, a big smile cemented on his usually pouty face. When he approached the Maou days later, Yuuri had simply blinked at him and told Wolfram he must have dreamt up something so crazy. And Wolfram had believed him. It was too good to be true; of course it was a dream. But his pity party was broken when later that night, Yuuri pressed against Wolfram's back, kissing the bare skin that peeked out from his nightdress. Wolfram had been so shocked he had to pinch himself three times before he realized what was going on.

Yuuri was getting himself blackout drunk almost every night so he could do as he pleased without having to confront his darkest inner feelings.

Wolfram was so disgusted with his king he swore to himself he would put a stop to this foolish insult. But That was easier said than done, he found. Yuuri was intoxicating. Undeniably his greatest weakness. He could not resist the hot breath and greedy hands of his fiancee. He let Yuuri rip off his clothes for the maids to find the next day; allowed him to leave tiny love bruises down his throat, not caring who would stare. He hoped the evidence would be too incriminating for his fiancee to ignore.

But no such luck.

So the days went by turning into weeks, then months. Wolfram waited and waited. Dropping hints only to be shot down. He was running out of options. How do you talk to someone who is so set in avoiding their feelings and the knowledge of their own actions?

Wolfram started to study the double black. Memorizing his habits, watching for any changes. He looked on as Yuuri indulged himself in a few to many drinks, wondering how someone could get so drunk and then proceed to get up refreshed and unscathed the next morning.

Then he noticed something strange.

Yuuri had approached him from behind in their bedroom, surprising him. The young Maou wrapped his arms around the prince's waist, nuzzling his face in the crook of Wolfram's neck. "Mhmm,You smell nice."

Wolfram turned around to face the dark haired man holding onto him. "Yuuri?"

"C'mon Wolf," Yuuri pulled at the waist of Wolfram's pants, "let's have some fun." Black hair ticked Wolfram's chin as Yuuri leaned in to nibble on his earlobe.

Wolfram was still trying to grasp what was going on. He had watched Yuuri at dinner. He had one, possibly two glasses of wine. Not enough to give him even a buzz, with his tolerance these days. And there was no way he had somehow guzzled down a few more glasses during his after dinner bath. Even his black eyes were clear, not murky as Wolfram had grown accustom to seeing at night. So what was this? A trick?

Yuuri grunted at Wolfram's unresponsiveness, pushing the solider's back into the marble table behind the him, forcing himself between the blonde's legs. He knelt down a bit and took ahold of each uniformed thigh, pushing Wolfram's butt up onto the surface of the marble table. Wolfram's eyes grew even wider as his king smirked at him, his hand drawing up to brush Wolfram's cheek and trace his lips with his thumb. "Please Wolfram, _I want you._ "


	5. Family Ties

"I've been meaning to thank you, your Majesty."

Yuuri blinked up at the sly business man, "Me? What for?"

The man gave a lighthearted chuckle, "For taking over the throne, and letting Cali be free to lead a life the way she wants. I owe our happy union to you, King Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled awkwardly wondering how to break it to him that his arrival in Shinma Kingdom was more of a serious of unfortunate events on his part. He thought it would be best if he kept it to himself.

"Is this your way of telling me you're engaged or something?" the jittery ruler joked.

A stormy look crossed the older man's refined features. "If only it were such news, Your Majesty. I cannot say I haven't tried." he looked off toward the blonde sexy queen fluttering about the room. "It's just, she enjoys her freedom, as you know."

Yuuri laughed nervously, "Oh yeah, I can see that."

"I just cannot resist." He sighed again, this time with more hope. "She is the most unique person I have ever met."

Yuuri thought to his first meeting of the sexy queen, when she had tried to intoxicate him on bath fumes. "Yup, she's quite somethin'."

Fanfan chuckled darkly, "This may be a little too risqué to ask you, Your Highness, but I'm curious. Lord Wolfram looks so much like Cali, I wonder if he too has the same… quirks."

A flush rose to Yuuri's cheeks almost immediately. An uneasy feeling churned in his gut. "Q-quirks?!" He almost wanted to retreat to his room, or at least cover his ears.

A smile that Fanfan saved for his most difficult business deals curved onto his lips. "Indulge me, Your Majesty, does Wolfram also like it when you rub the back of his neck?"

"Back of his neck?" Relief flooded through Yuuri, then a curiosity.

"Yes, I know Cali loves the back of her neck rubbed, especially when she's stressed. She practically starts purring when I do it!"

Purring? Yuuri's mind conjured up a million scenarios of Wolfram purring and Yuuri decided immediately he needed to see it for himself.

"I assumed His Majesty would find it helpful to use to calm down Wolfram's… excitable personality."

A light turned on in Yuuri's head. A Wolf weak spot? He needed to remember this one; if only to save his own skin.

"That's good to know, thanks! Any more tips?" He chuckle over the sudden idea to put together a manual on "How to Deal with Powerful, _'Excitable'_ Blondes; an Idiots Guide."

A mischievous glint sparkled in the older man's eye. "Well, I wondered if Wolfram also liked being bitten."

"BITTEN?!" Yuuri shouted, nervously surprised; causing the immediate people around him to send him worried looks. He plastered on a smile and stared up at the grinning tradesman. "Fanfan I hardly think Wolfram would like me speaking about him in this way."

"I apologize, Your majesty, I meant no disrespect. I only wanted to share with you another 'tip' as you put it. Lady Cali loves being bitten, especially her lips. She says it is among her favorite things."

Lips bitten? Yuuri pondered. Sure, he and Wolfram had kissed before. But the small pecks the shared weren't even close to transitioning into bitten lips. There would probably have to be tongue involved for a move like that. Yuuri's heart gave an unwelcome leap in his chest and he tried to shake the steamy image of Wolfram's hot tongue inside his mouth.

Fanfan leaned down to whisper in his king's ear, "If his majesty is curious to try it, I suggest going for the bottom lip just before you pull away. Works like a charm."

If possible, Yuuri turned an even darker shade of red and he politely thanked the sexy queen's talkative lover and made his exit.

The rest of the night consisted of him catching himself fantasizing of a certain glittering prince's soft pink lips. The more he tried to shove the thoughts away the more they chased him. He finally gave in and he found himself walking around in a dream like state, waiting for people to stop asking him questions so he could resume his disillusion. Every time his overbearing fiancee came to check on him, he would tense up, trying to stop the blood from rushing not just to his cheeks, and to keep himself from stuttering.

He wondered just how similar Wolfram and Lady Cali were. He must test it, for science! Yuuri decided he should try the neck rub first. He paused to silently pray that this plan wouldn't blow up horribly in his face.


	6. The Ring

"Hey, I got you something."

His blushed warned me to something I would either loathe, or absolutely love. I tried to only let my surprise show. "You did?"

He blushed deeper, glancing away from me then looking back in a way that has almost become habit. _'Because of your eyes'_ he told me once, in a rather intimate moment. ' _They're so.. bight! And green! Sometimes it just burns to see you look at me with all that.. emotion.'_ I was shocked. I had been told a lot of things, but never that my stare was burnt them with emotion; it was quite a line. And one that I, naturally, swooned over.

"Yeah, it's kind of cheesy."

My worries faded when he uttered that strange earth word I had grown to interpret as _'romantic'._ I felt the grin spread across my face, and I beckoned him closer to where I was now sitting up on our bed. "Well! Come show me!"

He pretend huffed at me, his smile phasing through, as he hopped onto the mattress next to me. He looked up at me then down at his clasp hands. I lifted my palms to rest under his closed fingers and he plopped a tiny something in my hands. I pulled it toward my face for inspection, a tiny box covered in soft, almost furry material.

"Open it." he said.

I placed my other hand on top and attempted to separate the bottom from the top, but to my surprise it popped open easily. A small, sparkling stone glinted back at me. Rainbows played in the placed it caught the light, causing flashes of light everywhere. The stone was familiar and I racked my memory banks for the answer. My fingers plucked the tiny crystal stone from its nest, wrapping around the silver metal band attached. My brain found the connection and a light flicked on in my head. I turned to face Yuuri, noting the slightly bemused look on his face.

"You got me a ring?" I asked, breathlessly wondering if this was the _thing_ I thought it was. Wasn't there supposed to be some big gesture along with this jewelry? Really, what was the point of gifts at all if your not going to make a big deal out of it?

His face lit up, "Yes, but do you know what kind of ring that is?"

I had a feeling I did but I shook my head and let him tell me anyways. Sometimes it was nice to listen to him talk like he could show me something.

"It's an engagement ring. I know I already proposed- or whatever- I don't really think slapping is the way to go! A ring is much more civilized. Or you know, just asking… But, anyways! Things have been going really great between us lately, and you know I.. love you.. and want to be with you, forever, so.. I thought, you might like, you know, this." his confession of love still made my heart flutter. I was afraid someone might pinch me and I would wake up from this incredible dream. Saying it aloud always made him blush, which in turn made me blush, making even redder and my heart would just take off.

"Well.. isn't there supposed to be some huge proposal or something?" I asked, trying to direct the attention away from my flushing cheeks.

"Well, yeah, I guess so, but it's more of a personal gesture than anything. I just thought you would like the meaning behind it. And I thought I might like seeing you with it."

He pulled the ring from my grasp while grabbing my palm with his other. I spread out my fingers, watching him intently as he slid the sparkling stone up the index finger of my left hand. I hoisted it between us so we could admire it. It was weird on my finger, drew to much attention to the scars on my calloused skin, but as I twisted it around, studying it from all angles, I began to realize why earth people liked these things so much. The glint that sparkled and shimmered like a prism in the sun was captivating. I turned to face my partner once more, a smile curing on my lips.

"I do like it, thank you Yuuri."

His smile was a little mischievous as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer, his face almost colliding with mine.

"I like it too."

He closed the distance between us, our breaths mixing together. His lips pressed onto mine and I thought again, how this amazing fantasy must all be a dream.


	7. The Realization

It didn't happen all at once; but was more of a over before you know it type of thing. By the time he realized what had been stirring inside him all this time it was far too late to do anything about it.

He was drawn to Wolfram like a moth to a flame, maybe captivated by his hypnotizing scent or intoxicating eyes, but something made him want to bury his face deep in the nape of the mazuko's neck.

He began to crave the fire wielder when he was not around; which was a ridiculous notion to Yuuri, since Wolfram spent almost every waking moment by his king's side. Still, that was nothing compared to the cravings that occurred when the blonde prince was in his presence. Yuuri caught himself ignoring other people's questions and conversations, getting lost in memorizing every detail of his regal fiancee.

Yuuri wondered if Wolfram had noticed the change, surly he must have seen Yuuri's eyes consuming him hungrily. Yuuri had become shameless in his staring. He was so curious how one person could occupy every corner of his mind, he had never felt an obsession like this, it was almost an addiction; getting high off the air the blonde gave off. It made his mouth water, pulse race, hands shake in anticipation, excitement. He couldn't get enough, yet couldn't figure out how to get what he needed to satisfy himself. He thought endlessly of licking every inch of the blonde's skin, sinking his teeth into that perfect neck, sucking those sweet lips, Yuuri wanted to eat Wolfram alive. Just the thought made his mouth water. He was surprised how overpowering this attraction was, he couldn't even muster up the usual embarrassment he felt when thinking of his friend in a sexual way. Yuuri came to think of Wolfram as a goal, a prize he would unlock if he could only solve the puzzle before him.

What was this feeling?

Lust; his first hypothesis. But lust he could control, and it wasn't Wolfram's looks he lusted after; however impressive they may be; but more Wolfram himself. The person behind that striking face. That passionate, bold, headstrong, _blaze_ of a person that would risk _anything_ for Yuuri; who already had. He lusted for Wolfram's soul.

It became more undeniable, the emotion he had avoided for so long. However, the more it pressed into him, threatening to bust the seems of his mind, the more tolerable it became. In fact, just the idea made his heart flutter. The secretiveness did not excite Yuuri and he wanted to stop every person he walked past to tell them all about this new feeling he was experiencing for the first time. No other feeling compared to it, and Yuuri became worried that his over attraction was more one sided that he had originally thought. Surely Wolfram could not have let himself slip into this blatant slick of emotion like his naive fiancee. He worried his emotions were so strong Wolfram might not every be able to return them with the same blind vigor.

He wondered if Wolfram would believe him. He had denied it for so long that he had been able to watch the wall Wolfram had put up to protect himself build brick by brick.

He felt incredibly guilty for the pain he had put his dedicated fiancee through, but hope still clung to his heart.


	8. Personal Preferences

Yuuri had no idea what to do, it was clear the blonde was waiting for him to make the next move, but Yuuri wasn't sure what move to make to indicate what he wanted. His glimmering prince blinked at him, stopping their kissing.

"What's the matter Yuuri? aren't you going to.. take me?

Yuuri blushed at his words, biting his lip. "Well, ah-" oh gosh, he already sounded like a fool, "I just figured, you know- since you're so aggressive! And- well, because I like- that is, I enjoy- ahh.."

Wolfram's reddened to match his own. "Oh, you would like me to be the aggressor?"

"Yes! I mean- I would prefer it that way."

A smile curled on the prince's elegant lips, he placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder and in one fluid motion flipping him onto his back, clutching him between both thighs. His fingers slipped up to lace in with Yuuri's, pulling them over his head. The smile turned tumor of a smirk as Wolfram leaned down to whisper in his king's ear. "And just how aggressive do you prefer me, Yuuri?"

Yuuri's eyes almost rolled back into his head. He felt his pants tighten desperately, and he knew he should be afraid, he was about to give away his most craved desire. But he just couldn't help feeling incredibly turned on at the mere thought.

Black iris locked with green ones as Yuuri whispered back, "As aggressive as you want to be," he leaned up to brush his lips against the fire mazuko's, "I'm all yours Wolfram, I belong to you." He saw the flash of possesiveness, then a glint of greedy happiness in his fiancee's eyes. He grinned down at the double black, pressing his hips down into Yuuri's.

"I like it when you say things like that."


	9. The Maou's Muse

Wolfram's arms held him firmly in place. Even if the Maou had been born a fighter, he was not match for the 60+ years of training the former prince had on him. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, hoping if he played dead the blonde would grow uninterested. But that was not a game Wolfram was willing to play today.

"You cannot hide from me behind your eyelids, wimp!"

"Don't call me a wimp!" His retort was more instinctive and his sudden courage quickly dried up in his throat when his eyes flew open to lock with deep pools of emerald green.

"Yuuri, please listen."

Yuuri's expression reminded him of a deer spotting it's hunter. Wolfram licked him lips.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I-I know." The tenderhearted double back stammered.

"Wolfram shook him firmly only once, trying to to overdue it with his usual ferocity.

"No! You don't know. Yuuri, I am deeply, completely, _foolishly_ in love with you!"

Yuuri looked even more petrified than before. The blonde did not give his fickle fiancee time to protest with his usual nonsense. "And I know you love me too."

Yuuri's eyes bulged, irises growing even larger. His jaw opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"Well- of course I… love you, Wolf. It's just that.. I think the love I have for you is not the same as you have for me.

"No," Wolfram confirmed "I doubt your love is as strong as my dedication to you. But it is not the platonic friendship you try to convince yourself it is.

Wolfram's face leaned closer to Yuuri's, "You love me, admit it."

The space between their bodies was rapidly disappearing.

The beat of his heart was undeniable. The rush of blood made it even more obvious.

 _He was falling in love with Wolfram.._

Then he was just falling.

The thud his head made hitting the hard wood surface of his desk forced him awake.

He looked around, only to find Gwendal across the room, signing papers like a machine.

He looked down and almost yelped in horror. The tightness in is pants was way too noticeable.

God, he was going to get himself killed. Gwendal would take one look at his indecent state and see right through him. Yuuri somehow felt the intimidating mazuko would know in an instant he was fantasying his adorable baby brother. Yuuri wouldn't even live long enough to apologize.


End file.
